Not as Goode as He Says
by Cassidy and Layla
Summary: Zach has felt the wrath of Macey. Yep, it's official! What happens when Zach goes on a shopping trip with Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie?


"Oh Cammie! Let's go shopping!" Macey linked arms with me. I stood up and backed away.

"Heck no! I'd like to live to see don't you take Bex?" Macey grinned evilly.

"Bex and Liz are coming!" I mentally groaned and threw up my hands in defeat.

"Fine! I'll come! Just, try to keep to me from passing out" I grumbled. Macey smiled.

"No promises!" Macey sang. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and tapped me on the back. Naturally, my spy instinct and training came back to me. I grabbed the hand and flipped the person onto their back. I turned around, ready to slap a napotine patch on the attacker, when I saw my sort-of boyfriend on the floor. Oops. It was sloppy of me not to see him coming.

"Ouch Gallagher Girl. That really hurt" I smirked.

"That's what happens when you mess with a Gallagher girl." I held out a hand to help him up. Boy was he heavy.

"So, I thought girls liked shopping?" he looked confused. Wow. He obviously doesn't know Macey very well. Zach has so much to learn.

"I like going shopping, but Macey is a whole other situation," I explained. He nodded. "She pulls you into every store and makes you try on everything… TWICE." Macey walked up next to me.

"Hey, beauty hurts. Speaking of beauty, you should really buy more shirts," she fingered my outfit. Zach shook his head.

"Gallagher Girl, I bet it isn't so bad," Macey and I both narrowed our eyes.

"Really? Why don't you come too? See how easy it is then!"Macey challenged. Zach just smirked.

"You're on McHenry" Macey dragged me and Zach out of the room. I grabbed Liz AND Bex while passing them.

* * *

We got out of the orange Lamborghini. Before I got out, Zach ran to my side and opened the door for me.

"Ooh, Zach's being a gentleman are we?" I teased. He feigned hurt.

"I've always been a gentleman Gallagher Girl. Haven't you noticed?" I laughed and pulled him towards the mall.

* * *

"Come on! I want to get to that new store!" Macey yelled. We trudged along. Everyone was tired and sweaty, except for Macey and Zach. Macey looked fresh, as if she just stepped out of the shower. Zach looked the same, just a bit more worn down. Either Macey really loved to shop, or those makeup products only legal in Europe really work. I'm going with the first one.

"McHenry, don't you think we should stop?" Zach asked. Macey smiled evilly.

"Why? Does poor Zachy feel tired?" Macey mocked. Zach smirked.

"No. I'm too Goode for that. I was talking about Liz. She looks really tired." We all turned around, only to see a red faced Liz. Her toothpick-like arms were hanging limply down her sides,

weighed down by tens of shopping bags, while she was bent over, trying to catch her breath. Once she noticed us staring at her, she quickly straightened up and tried to control her breathing, keyword tried. We had already seen her panting and sweaty from the after effects of being on another episode of "Shopping with Macey". After Liz's face returned back to its normal color, she stood up.

"How come you don't sweat Mace?" Liz asked innocently.

"Lizzy, Macey McHenry doesn't sweat, she glows" Macey stated. Zach snickered. With Macey's spy hearing, she spun around menacingly. Whoops. Better learn to snicker quietly Zach. "What's so funny Goode? Do you need me to rip your face off, because I am perfectly capable of that." She asked sweetly and innocently. Zach tensed for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Glows, not sweats!" he said in between laughs. Macey's eyes lit up, but not in a good way. More like flames appearing in her eyes as she gave Zach the famous "McHenry" glare. The glare that says "Mess with me and I'll be the last thing you see". Poor Zach. After he stopped laughing, he started talking again. "McHenry, we all know you sweat. Everyone does! How could we not notice when you practically "glow" all over us during P&E?" everyone smiled slightly, but with in 4 seconds (it was actually 3.7947 seconds), their face turned into a mask. No one wants to get on Macey's bad side.

"Let's go!" She commanded. Zach raised his hand to stop Macey.

"Woah. We have to give Liz a break. She looks half dead!" he pointed at Liz, who was still a bit flushed. She waved her hand.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go" she stood up. Everyone shrugged and ran to catch up with Macey. Meanwhile, I stayed by with Liz while she slowly walked.

"Liz, why did you say that you were okay, we you aren't?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Didn't you want to get even with him?" she asked.

"I guess? Why do you want to get even?" Cammie wondered. Liz suddenly put an angry face.

"He broke my laptop," she said, flames visible in her eyes. This proves it. Get between Liz and her laptop, and your world is going to end. Who knew Liz could be violent?

"Okay?" Cammie wasn't sure about how to react. This was good, one more on her side. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked her. She smiled the smile of an evil genius.

"We're going to mess with him." She pulled out a tiny device with blinking lights. I gave her a gesture to go on. "We're going to change your voice to sound like Mr. Solomon's and send Zach on a mission," She explained. I nodded and Liz clipped some wires to my comms.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and I spoke into the microphone.

"Smirk, this is a pop quiz. Get rid of you tail. The file is behind the register in Abercrombie. Compromise her and be back by 5:00 pm," I mimicked. I could hear Zach breathing hard on the other end.

"Sure thing Mr. Solomon," he assured. I clamped my hand over the microphone.

"What now?" I asked. She gestured for me to follow her to the girls' bathroom

"You'll be disguised as Jo Dawson." She held up a red wig and grey contacts. I quickly put them on and switched my clothes for the ones that Macey bought today. To be careful, I used some freckle stickers.

"Is a file really behind the counter at Abercrombie?" I wondered out loud.

Liz smiled. "Of course! I put it there earlier in case you needed it." I guess that was what happened when you have genius friends.

Liz sent me off, and went to go find Macey and Bex. For a while, I was just wandering around, waiting for Zach to find me, all while keeping an eye on him I went into a bunch of different stores, and tried on clothes. I even took a really long drink. But he never saw me. He walked down the stairs, and straight back up. I made sure to stay away from reflective objects, and just acted like I belonged.

At about 4:30, I had a feeling that he was on to me. I quickly, speed walked to the bathroom, and changed disguises. This time, I was a chocolate haired girl with a shirt and a bob. I walked into a group of girls around my age, and walked close enough to make me look like I'm with them, but far enough so they didn't think I was clinging to them.

When they went into a store, I went up to Zach.

"Hey handsome," I said, batting my eyelashes and making my voice go higher.

"Hey. What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in the mall?" Zach asked. He was intrigued.

"I'm not alone silly," I giggled, "I'm with my friends. They're inside that store." I pointed to the store the girls went into.

"Ahh. That makes more sense," he said, acting like he was confused before. I knew that he noticed that group of girls.

"So. What are you doing here?"I asked. Ugh this voice was so annoying.

"I'm meeting my friends here at 5:00," he lied Not entirely a lie.

"Oh, so you have to get going?"

"Kind of. Yeah."

"Here's my number. Call me." I scribbled down my mom's number on his arm with permanent marker.

He left, and I changed again, into a guy disguise.

* * *

It was 5:00, and Zach didn't compromise me. This time, Liz disguised her voice to sound like Mr. Solomon.

"Smirk, you did not find the tail. She will be revealed to you at Gallagher."

Disappointment was on Zach's face for a second, before it disappeared.

* * *

"Never make me go shopping ever again," Zach growled.

"Oh. Poor Zachary can't handle a little shopping. Poor baby," I teased.

I purposely looked down at his arm, and saw my mom's number scribbled on his arm, but it looked like he tried to scrub it off. "What's this?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Nothing. I accidently, forgot Grant's number, so I wrote it on my arm."

"But it wasn't there before! Oh my god!" My eyes widened in fake horror. I gave a micro wink to the girls, and they got the message. "Zachary Goode! Are you cheating on me?!"

"Wait Cam! Just let me explain to you." I fake stormed up the stair of the Grand Hall, and went into my room. The rest of the girls followed.

"Bloody hell Cam! That brilliant!" Bex said.

"How did you do it? I've never seen Zach so... mad before," Macey commented.

"Liz and I got revenge on Zach. I tailed him and flirted with him as a different girl."

Liz nodded. "Yep, and it was hilarious."

* * *

"Mr. Solomon said that he never gave me a pop quiz," Zach grumbled.

Liz giggled. "That's because you didn't."

"We made it up, and I was your tail," I told him, his signature smirk on my face. "Hey handsome," I mimicked.

"You mean you put me through an agonizing 2 hours of tailing for a fake pop quiz?"

"Yep. All because you insulted girls, and you broke Liz's laptop," I stated. Liz nodded and gave him a semi-evil smile.

"Don't worry. At least you got practice." Bex patted his back, and left.

"We're going shopping again next time. See you there!" Macey smiled, and followed Bex out the door.

Zach groaned. I almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST.

"I guess you aren't as Goode as you say," I whisper to him. Liz and I walk back to our room while he watches us from behind.

Final score:

Goode: 0 Us: 1

**A.N: So I finally published this one-shot :) I hoped you liked it, and look at my other story, ****_A New Life Again_****. It's an AU. Don't forget to review! Have a dandy day! I guess Zach can not handle shopping...**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


End file.
